The present application relates to a dynamoelectric machine, and more particularly to a dual redundant permanent magnet dynamoelectric machine with independent deactivation.
Electric motor driven aircraft fuel pumps are prime reliable devices. If the fuel pump ceases operation, the aircraft engine will shut-down. For this reason, electric motor driven fuel pumps typically include two separate electric motors which power a common rotor assembly to provide redundant rotational power.
Historically, aircraft fuel pumps have not taken advantage of the compactness, light weight, and high efficiency of permanent magnet motors because one of the motors which power the common rotor assembly cannot be independently shut down.